The Unforgettable
by I-had-a-Sandwich-in-my-Head
Summary: Elektra's back at Hells Kitchen to see a certain red suited man.So much has changed since she had left. Matt never had gotton over her and jumps at the slightest hope she's alive. Ch.1 up Review!Review!Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Elektra or Daredevil, they belong to Marvel comics. Mwah ha ha ha!!!! (okay I'm done)

**The Unforgettable**

**Chapter 1: Why the Haunting?**

It's been too long. Too long since Matt had even thought about Elektra. Actually, he had thought of her everyday since the day she died, but it was now when it hit the hardest. Elektra, the one woman who had actually had enough "spunk" to capture his attention. The one person that he would have never expected to have fallen in love with. Today was the anniversary. The anniversary of the day she had died in his arms. The hands of a blind man.

Matt Murdock, professional lawyer and superhero, lounged in a series of wooden chairs with the long, striped cane in his hands. Ever so often he would hit the bell at the top of the door to get a good "view" of their small, cramped, mashed together office and waiting room. At instant, his partner, Foggy, would look up hopefully at the door, but then slowly let his head drift down to it's laid back position. The very thought of the event where he had lost Electra haunted him as he subconsciously hit the small, brass bell. His partner looked up at him after missing his third shot at the small hoop on the bathroom doorway. Matt suddenly got up from his slumped over position after realizing that it was raining.

"I'm going out for a while, take care of everything while I'm gone." And with that, Matt was out the door and in the rain. Now he could actually "see" the people's faces around him. One fat guy, a small child, a hobo down the alleyway, a…. no. Her face shouldn't be in this mixture. She's supposed to be dead. With a thud, he fell down hard onto the slick sidewalk in shock. Everyone surrounded the blind man in his fallen over death like position. Panic flooded his expression. He had just stepped out for some fresh air and alone time, and then the haunting began. Everyone's face began to become clear to Murdock as they stood still staring at him. The rain lightly tapping against their facial features. Then one stood out. A face that disappeared a year ago. One that he wasn't supposed to be able to "see." The faint line of her fierce, yet delicate face was traced behind the crowd.

Matt slowly reached for his cane and picked himself up. The rain had now seeped through his shirt, causing his clothes to cling to his body, leaving a small metal chain to dangle freely. A million hands shot out to help him, which affectively knocked him down again. He limply reached out for the figure in the back of the crowd. It was too noisy to pinpoint anything anymore. Suddenly, the noise fell silent. A warm, comforting hand wrapped around his outstretched one and, ever so carefully, pulled him up. The touch. The feel. It was all hers. It had to be her. Matt continued to hold the hand that had helped him up. He didn't want for this image to vanish right before him at this instant. Haunting or no haunting, this was miraculously real. She stood immensely still, and the outline of her beautiful face reappeared. Her eyes were closed and her lips were pulled into a soft smile. Matt reached up to lightly touch the thin piece of carefully cut metal around his neck. His finger carefully slid over the braile, then he let it slip.

"Elektra…" Her name rolled off his lips lovingly, but sadly. Her eyes shot open and now she was frowning sadly. She pulled her hand away and left abruptly. Her heels clicking against the ground as she faded away. Matt's head fell down a little bit at the fact that she was gone. Even if it was an image, it seemed so real. He slowly turned back around, heading toward to his apartment with the thin chain and plate never leaving his hand.

**~ Matt's office~**

A small ding rang throughout the small setting. Foggy's head shot up after hearing the bell again, this time mixed with the fresh aroma of rain. A slender figure of a woman was standing outside of the office. She took long slender steps as she approached the man at the desk, who was gaping and drooling. Her red boots clicked as she walked the short distance and halted abruptly. Her hands lifted to her hood attached to her leather jacket, and she slowly pulled it down.

Foggy's mouth was now wide enough to nest birds. How could she be here? This girl Matt had been obsessing over about a year ago. Elektra unzipped her leather jacket, revealing the sai attached to her fire-like red belt. Foggy was about to bolt, but reconsidered the fact that she was right in front of him. He slowly slid the bottom drawer of his ancient desk open. Inside was a small revolver locked and loaded. Foggy's hands were shaking violently as he tried to pick up the gun as conspicuous as he could. Unfortunately for him, he was as inconspicuous as an elephant walking the streets of Manhattan. Elektra reached in her pocket, and at the exact same moment, Foggy held the gun up attempting to defend himself.

Elektra gazed at the small revolver and began to laugh lightly. In no time, one of her sai was in the handle of the trigger against the old, scratched up desk.

"Just give this to Matt," she said when she pulled out a small slip of paper from her pocket. Foggy carefully took it from her, afraid that at any moment she would turn on him. A small smirk appeared on Elektra's face as he feebly took the wrinkled up, folded piece of paper. She snagged her sai wedged in the desk and walked out of the door confidently. Then Foggy cautiously unfolded the slip of paper in his death-white hand; he unfolded the piece of paper and it said…

**Thank you to all of you who have chosen this story to read! I love that you chose this one! **

**Currently working on: (same thing applies to list of stories down below)**

**The Unforgettable (NEW) Daredevil and Electra story… **_**IT'S UP… **_

**The Lilies' Eyes (NEW) Avatar… **_**PENDING…**_**(this just means it hasn't come out yet)**

**Armageddon (NEW) Twilight… **_**PENDING…**_

**Tattered Memories (RESUMING) Teen Titans**

**Stoplight Colored (CONTINUING) Teen Titans**

**Soul Searching (CONTINUING) Teen Titans**

**The Earsplitting (CONTINUING) Speed Racer**

**Work of Heart (One you're reading) Total Drama Island…IT'S UP…**

**Please don't get fussy if I don't update. It's either I'm too discouraged cause I don't have any support, or I don't have time. Sorry again…**


	2. AN: Don't Kill Me

**Umm… hi (author's note only):**

I'm so sorry everyone. I'm just letting everyone know that I'm not quiting on my stories for whatever reason. My teachers decided to overload me with homework since Christmas Break and I'm just now recovering. **Now this is important, for no apparent reason whatsoever will I quit any of my stories. **_**I will finish all of them!!!**_ This note is posted on all of my stories and will later be replaced by the chapter so don't get too hyped up or angry at me. Only my classmates who read my stories know about my promise for all of my stories.

Another reason that I haven't been able to update lately is because I'm thinking about creating another account. **But in NO way am I deleting or handing over this penname to ANYONE.** The only basis for me creating another account is the fact that I was experimenting with this penname to see if I could amount to even the slightest bit of a good writer. The other penname will have more serious stories with a twist of suspense, humor, and romance, unlike **some** of my stories under this penname.

**I would truly appreciate it if you all could give your opinion on my writing. I do realize that my writing starts out extremely simple with almost all of my stories, but in my own defense, I feel that I've improved since when I had started out in the beginning. **

**Thanks for being so patient you guys! And if you haven't been, then I don't really know what to say to you but to not track me down and kill me. **

**I WANT TO LIVE!**

Sorry again,

Adrienne


End file.
